


Петля

by Tachikoma_h



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends, The Shining (1980)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tachikoma_h/pseuds/Tachikoma_h
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нацумэ находит машинку Джека.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Петля

Нацумэ перешагнул через порог и вошел в пристройку. В темной комнате, залитой пробивающимися через пыльные окна лучами, были тихо и спокойно. В воздухе плавали пылинки, потревоженные и согнанные со своих насиженных мест, бочки стеклянных колб блестели, а внутри разными цветами переливались мутные жидкости. Такаси осмотрел, пытаясь отыскать нужные ему садовые инструменты. Он торопился, аякаси в теле Танумы выпивала все его силы, а сам Нацумэ хотел как можно скорее найти чертово зеркало, и избавиться от пекущей боли в глазу. Но он как зачарованный прошел внутрь комнаты.  
Именно там, в глубине, на видавшем виды письменном столе стояла печатная машинка. Почти не утратившая былой красоты, только название фирмы-изготовителя стерлось, оставляя за собой пятна жалкой позолоты, она блестела черным лаком, медные кнопки манили, заставляя прикоснуться. Нацумэ думал, что, несмотря на духоту внутри пристройки и солнечный свет, они будут холодными. Каково же было его удивление, когда он почувствовал тепло под своими пальцами. Будто-то кто-то только что был здесь и печатал, просто отошел налить себе чашку бодрящего кофе.

Его взгляд переместился выше, он увидел, что в каретке остались листы пожелтевшей писчей бумаги. Нацумэ пролистал пару страниц, некоторые из них были пусты, но вот на некоторых можно было различить едва видимый текст, выцветший от времени. Нацумэ подошел к окну, чтобы лучше рассмотреть, и увидел разбросанные в хаотичном порядке слова «work», «day», «play», «jack» еще раз «jack», «jack», «fun». Но он никак не мог прочесть или разобрать хотя бы строчку.  
Чем дольше Нацумэ находился в этой тихой и спокойной комнате, в которую не долетал ни один звук со двора, тем неуютнее ему становилось. Под ложечкой засосало, Нацумэ почувствовал, что его окружают со всех сторон, но он не видел никого вокруг. Он был один. Тьма, смотревшая на него со всех сторон, из каждого темного уголка, облизывалась и усиливалась. Солнце все так же ярко светило в окна, пылинки танцевали в медленном вальсе, а Нацумэ колотило. Вокруг не было никого: ни людей, ни екаев, ни аякаси, которые бы тянулись в нему, до его слуха перестали долетать голоса; скорее, он чувствовал звенящую тишину вокруг. Она легкими и нежными касаниями окутывала Нацумэ, дула в уши, щекотала бока, жадно гладила стройные ноги, пока наконец не почувствовала, что мальчик готов. Такаси «плыл», голова гудела, ноги были ватными и не слушались, голос разума пробивался сквозь пелену, но безуспешно. Он попытался найти, куда бы присесть, но вокруг не было ничего, похожего на сидение, поэтому он оперся о край стола. Рука резко согнулась в локте, и он рухнул на пол, вызвал облако пыли.

– Я один, – сонно думал Нацумэ, вокруг никого. Ни один человек не придет меня спасти. Нянко-сенсей дома, Танума и Таки больше заняты поиском осколков зеркала, а кроме них никто не знает, что я здесь.  
– Мы! Мы знаем! Мы пришли тебе помочь, ты же наш друг, – Нацумэ приоткрыл веки и увидел маленького светловолосого мальчика, которого по бокам держали за ручки две девочки в зеленых платьицах.  
– Нацумэ-кун, мы знаем про тебя, мы не боимся, – сказала девочка справа и протянула руку Такаси. Ее сестра повторила это движение, и теперь к Нацумэ тянулись две детские ладошки.  
– Спасибо, вы мне очень поможете! Мне нужно как можно скорее выйти отсюда, меня ждут… – начал подыматься Нацумэ.  
– А ты уверен, что тебя ждут? Кто, кто из тех, кого ты звал, пришел? Кто услышал твой крик о помощи? Мы, только мы. Нацумэ-кун, не сопротивляйся, – дети плотным кольцом окружили Нацумэ, – это не больно, никто ничего не почувствует.

Такаси хотел было запротестовать, но опять поплыл, в голове загудело, уши заложило, ноги подкосились, но детские руки, такие маленькие, но внезапно такие сильные, удержали его.

– Действительно, парень, не раскисай. Ты мужик или кто? – из темноты выступил темноволосый мужчина, американец. – Давай-давай, выход там. Вот так, – говорил он, принимая ношу от детей, подталкивая Нацумэ к выходу. – Ты только не забудь свое обещание. И не говори мне, что забыл. Ты не пьян, как я, да и на вечеринке тебя не было, так что не притворяйся, иди уже, не пушинка, – усмехался он, выпихивая Такаси из домика.

Нацумэ будто толкнули в спину, и он упал на землю. Вокруг было жарко, летний погожий день, какие жаль тратить на учебу, смеющиеся школьники, спешащие по домам, зелень повсюду и обеспокоенные лица Танумы и Таки. Нацумэ улыбнулся: «Они все-таки пришли…». Он принял протянутую ему руку, отряхнул с формы пыль и широко улыбнулся друзьям.

– Папа, а ты уверен, что он вернется? Видишь, за ним пришли, он не одинок, как мы.  
– Не, сына, он обязательно вернется. Просто подожди, и сам в этом убедишься, – Джек неотрывно смотрел на три удаляющееся фигуры и нехорошо улыбался. Дэнни зажмурился, он не хотел увидеть будущее, уготованное этому мальчику. Ему просто было жаль.


End file.
